


Only You Can Take Me Apart

by PandaPantsLuvsU



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Amir puts a lot of pressure on himself, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub relationship, Healthy Boundaries, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, They're super in love, established boundaries, established safe word, healthy long-term relationship, service top Rupert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPantsLuvsU/pseuds/PandaPantsLuvsU
Summary: Running a kingdom can take its toll on anyone, and Amir is no exception.  Luckily, Rupert knows just how to make him feel better.PWP
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Only You Can Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First work in the fandom, ~~of course it's smut~~.
> 
> Super big thank you to [CloudCover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover), who helped me revise and edit! (If you haven't read any of their stuff yet, what are you even doing?)

Once again, Amir felt like everything depended on him. Everyone wanted _his_ opinion on something, everyone needed _his_ advice, everyone needed _his_ permission to expand their property three feet eastward or export their products to another village or - 

“Do you think you would like red or white wine with dinner, your highnesses?” 

Or _that._ It was ridiculous! Everyone needed _something_ from him, it was up to him to make all of the decisions, as if no one could think for themselves! 

“What if we had that apricot wine with dessert instead?” came a voice. Amir felt a hand on his and looked over at Rupert. His shoulders relaxed of their own volition and he gave him the most grateful smile he could manage. Rupert was still here. He wasn’t doing this alone. He had his Rupert.

The pressure of Rupert’s hand in his served as a reminder that he wasn’t the _only_ one calling all the shots but the stress still gnawed at his stomach with dull teeth. 

The two took a break from holding counsel around midday as usual. Audiences would resume a few hours before dinner. Now was the time to meet with _more_ advisors and review the socioeconomic wellbeing of their people, which was very important. Amir still dreaded it. 

First, though, they’d have lunch. One of the few highlights of a day like today. 

As soon as Amir sat down at the table in their private dining room, Rupert settled himself in his lap and kissed him before he could respond, cupping his face with both hands. Amir slid his arms around Rupert’s waist and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. When they broke apart Amir looked at Rupert, exhausted but so very much in love with the man in his lap that he could cry. He opened his mouth to say something but Rupert leaned in again, this time electing to press small kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin. Amir tightened his grip on Rupert and held him there for a few blissful moments but then he remembered himself. “They’ll be in with the lunch any second,” he breathed. 

“Let them see.” Rupert brushed Amir’s hair back and kissed his temple. “I don’t care.” 

He gave a short, breathless laugh. “It’s informal and unprofessional.” 

“We’re in our own private room.” Rupert pulled away but remained in Amir’s lap. He placed a hand on his cheek, thumb-rubbing his cheekbone, and Amir leaned into it. “You can barely keep your eyes open,” he observed. “You’re getting overwhelmed again.” 

“Why does everyone need our opinion on everything?” he whined. 

“Because the kingdom is still so young. They don’t want to do anything wrong.” He brought his other hand to the back of Amir’s neck and even though his eyes were closed, he could still see Rupert frown. “You’re _really_ letting this get to you.” 

“Don’t I always?” he asked ruefully. 

Rupert brushed his lips against Amir’s brow. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He ran his thumb along Amir’s jaw, coaxing him into relaxing it. Amir kissed his palm. “I don’t know how I’d do this without you.” 

“You’ll never have to find out.” 

The door opened and if the staff found anything strange about Rupert being in Amir’s lap, they didn’t comment. They laid out dishes full of food that made Amir’s mouth water. 

“Thank you,” Rupert said. “That’ll be all for now.” 

When they left, he fixed two plates of food, still in Amir’s lap. “You’re not gonna get off of me?” Amir asked. 

“Do you want me to?” 

“No,” he admitted. “Not really.” 

“Then I’m staying right here.” 

They ate lunch in a very comfortable silence. It wasn’t difficult to maneuver with Rupert in his lap because they usually ate their late evening snack in this position. 

The reprieve didn’t last. The meeting with the advisors brought back Amir’s headache. Constant monitoring was needed, especially because they’d recently expanded the borders to envelop more of the East and West, and he knew that. But some of the advisors didn’t know when to let someone else talk, others only cared for the needs of the wealthy. Rupert and Amir tried to maintain that their goal was to _lessen_ the gap between the rich and the poor rather than expand it but he had no idea whether their words stuck. 

When they held audience again, one of the lords complained that a neighboring lord’s chickens were wandering onto the edge of his estate. Then _that_ lord complained that someone had cut a hole in his fence and he suspected foul play. 

The day continued to drag on like that and Amir was more than a little relieved when he shuffled into the bedroom, finished for the night. He fell into one of the chairs and leaned his head back with a sigh. Not even the apricot wine had taken the edge off. 

“Amir,” Rupert hummed. He looked over to see him sitting on the bed. “Come here.” 

He complied, moving to sit next to him, but Rupert stopped him with a raised palm and soft smile. 

“Strip first.” 

Amir smiled and took off his shirt before starting to sit down but Rupert stopped him again, a glint in his eyes. 

“I meant everything.” 

_Oh_. Amir pushed his pants and underwear down, then sat and bent over so he could remove his socks. Rupert ran a gentle hand up his back. 

When he was done, he turned to face Rupert, who gestured for him to turn back around. Then he moved behind Amir and began to rub his shoulders. “You’re carrying a lot of tension,” he said. His voice had a certain edge to it that threatened to make Amir go weak. “Tell me what made you so anxious today.” 

“Calling all the shots,” he said. “It seemed like I was the only one they wanted to hear from, the only one they trusted to answer their questions, like I was the only one whose opinion mattered to them. It’s exhausting.” 

“You know that’s not true,” Rupert said, his voice soft. He worked at a particularly tight knot that had Amir arching his back. 

“I know. I know it’s not just me. I know you’re there too.” 

“Yes, but that’s not what I meant. We’re not the only ones in charge. We have our advisors and Chamberlain. They can operate things too if anything gets out of hand.” He kissed the side of Amir’s head. “It’s not all on you.” 

Amir closed his eyes. Rupert stopped rubbing his back and slid his arms around Amir’s waist, hugging him from behind. He felt the fabric of Rupert’s shirt against his bare back and suppressed a shiver. “Why don’t you let me handle things for tonight?” 

Amir _did_ shudder this time, catching the implication, but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to say anything and risk ruining the moment. He didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him anymore, he just wanted to forget about the day. He wanted to relinquish his vice grip on everything, and Rupert was offering to take it from him. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Rupert whispered. His voice still held that delicious edge. He kissed along the shell of Amir’s ear. 

“I like your idea.” 

“Good.” Rupert gave him one of his pillows and coaxed him into leaning forward so he could continue the massage. “We’re going to finish this and then I’m going to have you lie down for me.” 

“Okay.” Amir closed his eyes and tried to push the stress of the day from his mind, focusing on Rupert’s hands as they worked their magic. It was easier said than done and the silence of the room began to get to him. “What do you think we should do about the chickens?” 

“I think we should table that conversation until morning.” 

Amir grew fidgety. “Rupert, what do you think Lord Barry meant when he said that his tenants were being ungrateful? Do you think they actually _were_ or is he just so entitled that -?” 

“Amir.” Rupert’s voice was firm. “That’s not what we’re doing right now. Today is gone for the moment.” 

He sat up. “But there’s still so much to do. I shouldn’t have gotten so irritated about it today but I think I’m alright now. People need us and we owe it to them to hear them out and help when we can.” 

“I agree, but you’re not helping them by worrying excessively and letting yourself get worked up without an outlet.” His tone grew soothing, placating, but the edge remained. A subtle indicator that Rupert wasn’t in the mood to argue. 

Amir tried not to get frustrated. Or maybe he needed to. He knew that his overabundance of anxiety was due to a lack self care on his part. Rupert had pestered him nonstop to take a break the week before and had warned him that this would happen. Amir hadn’t listened, he thought he could keep going for just a little bit longer. He wanted to hold out until the weekend. He owed it to his people to be a good king. 

He couldn’t be a good king if he burned out. That was why he was so grateful for Rupert, who had his own issues but still took the time to remind him to take care of himself. Rupert who still knew how and when to take control of the situation when Amir failed to. Rupert who knew him. Rupert who saw him. 

The massage had turned into more of a backrub, Rupert running the flats of his palms in circles, like how one might comfort a crying child. “Are you ready to keep going?” he asked after a few moments of this. 

Amir nodded, leaning over again, propping himself with the pillow in his lap. “But could you – could you talk to me while you do it?” 

“Is the silence too much?” Rupert didn’t wait for an answer. “I suppose I could tell you how much I adore you but I think you already know and you’re not at a place where praise actually works yet.” He hummed thoughtfully as he began to press into the knots in Amir’s shoulders with nimble fingers. “I will say that it concerns me when you get like this. I understand how much pressure you’re under but I don’t want you to hurt yourself because you’re not taking time for _you_. The stress can really get to you after a while.” 

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded small. Part of him wanted to put his clothes back on but being naked – and the vulnerability that came with it – served as an important reminder that he wasn’t the one in control. Rupert _remained_ clothed for the same reason. 

Rupert kissed the back of his head. “We can work on it together, okay? And we can start tomorrow. But tonight, just let me take care of you.” 

“Am I too much?” 

“Never.” 

He closed his eyes and let Rupert work. 

“You’re carrying a lot of stress right here,” Rupert said as he pressed his thumbs into the back of his neck. His touch was painful but in a good way, not entirely dissimilar to when Amir would feel sore after a workout. “Can you roll your head for me?” 

Amir did, and his neck popped. Rupert went back to rubbing it. He continued the massage, humming lightly in between directions that Amir followed with no resistance. His mind slowly drifted from the events of the day to instead linger on Rupert’s voice and his hands. 

“Lay down for me.” A gentle command. 

Amir complied without a thought, lying flat on his back in the middle of the mattress. Rupert repositioned himself so that he was lying on his side right next to Amir, tracing his face with gentle fingers. “So handsome,” he said softly. 

Amir’s eyelashes fluttered. “Thank you.” He shifted his hips slightly. Rupert’s undivided attention had created a low heat in his gut, and this new position fanned it into a small fire that he wanted taken care of. 

“Soon,” Rupert said as if he could read his mind. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.” 

Amir trusted him with everything that he was. He stilled. 

“Good.” Rupert leaned over him and peppered his face with light kisses. Then he kissed his earlobe Amir hissed, his hand suddenly in Rupert’s hair as a silent plea. He had very sensitive ears and Rupert could do this thing with his lips and teeth that drove him insane and if Rupert would just - 

But Rupert pulled away. “Eager?” He moved Amir’s hand back to his side. “You need to keep your hands to yourself. Can you do that for me?” 

He nodded. Anything for Rupert.

“Thank you.” He kissed Amir’s other ear and Amir obeyed, though he had to bite his lip to do so. “I know how hard it is for you to let someone else take the reins.” He ran his hand lightly over Amir’s chest and stomach, using barely-there strokes with only his fingertips. “And you have no idea how happy I am that you trust me enough to give me control.” His fingers dipped down to his navel and Amir leaned his head back, willing Rupert to go even lower, to give him what he needed. “I know,” he chuckled. 

His placating tone didn’t help Amir’s growing frustration. He wanted to make Rupert happy and that meant letting him take his time. But he also didn’t want to wait. He curled his fingers into fists. 

“You’re trying so hard to be good for me,” Rupert observed fondly. He kissed Amir’s forehead and Amir suddenly had a much clearer picture of what he wanted. He wanted the weight of Rupert’s body on top of his and he wanted Rupert’s mouth on his and he wanted Rupert's hands to _finally_ touch him where he needed it most. He wanted it all at once, and the desperation made his brow furrow and his eyes squeeze shut. Rupert pressed his lips to the tensest area. “What is it? Tell me.” 

“I’m not … feeling very patient,” Amir admitted, opening his eyes. “I don’t want to wait, Rupert.” 

Rupert smiled at him soothingly and said, “That’s not your call to make, love.” 

Amir groaned. 

“You know what to say if you need to stop but otherwise, we’re doing things at my pace.” 

Rupert could be so _evil_ at times. It only drove Amir crazier. Rupert indulged him with a deep kiss before moving his lips down to his jaw, then his neck. Rupert had a _wonderful_ mouth and knew just what to do with it. 

He felt lips on his collarbone and wondered if Rupert would bring him off with his mouth. While he certainly wouldn’t be upset if he did, he still held fast his original fantasy. He wanted to look up at Rupert’s face, to peer into his eyes from a close distance. He wanted to be able to lean up and kiss him without any effort. And he really wanted to feel Rupert’s _weight_ on him. He didn’t know why but that idea was the hardest to shake. He wanted to pull Rupert back up to him and moved his hands to do so but stopped because _he wasn’t allowed_. 

He gave a shuddering sigh. He couldn’t let his mind wander because then he’d forget that he wasn’t supposed to touch Rupert but that was almost impossible because Rupert was so touchable. 

“Rupert.” It came out as a whine. 

“What is it?” 

“Can I _please_ touch you?” 

“No.” 

Amir grabbed at the sheets but it didn’t help him any. “Then - then can we do something else about it?” He didn’t even know what he was asking for. 

“Hmm.” Rupert pulled away from Amir’s stomach, which he was pressing kisses into, and took both of Amir’s hands in his. He brought his lips to the back of each one. “You have such strong hands.” He turned them over. “Graceful fingers.” He kissed every one of Amir’s fingertips. Amir’s toes curled. “And steady palms.” He kissed each palm. “I love your hands, Amir. I love watching you work with them, I love what they can do. You have so much power in your hands.” He wrapped his own fingers around Amir’s wrists and brought them above his head to rest on the pillows. “Keep them there for me.” Then he stood and opened the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a piece of soft rope. He bound his wrists lightly to the wrought iron headboard. 

Amir tested it out. “Rupert, the rope is loose. I could get free if I wanted to.” 

“I know.” 

“Then what’s the point?” 

“You don’t need to be restrained.” Rupert ran his hand down Amir’s forearm in a caress. “You need to be reminded. I think just feeling the rope will be enough to keep your hands where they need to be without being too restrictive.” 

Amir’s eyes widened and suddenly his throat felt tight. “Thank you,” he said. “Rupert, you – you always know -” 

Rupert kissed him, a hand on his cheek, lips moving against his softly and sweetly. Amir kissed him back, wrapping his fingers around the rope. This, _this_ quieted the storm in his mind better than anything else. This was what he needed, to have his control taken in a way that he could take it back easily. To have the option of _giving_ it to someone. And give he did. 

Rupert could somehow sense the shift. He broke the kiss and carded his hand through Amir’s hair. “You are so perfect,” he whispered. “Do you want me to make you feel good?” 

Amir nodded and Rupert placed his fingers on Amir’s chin, tilting his head to the side, and leaned down, nipping Amir’s earlobe. Amir gasped out, eyes snapping shut, as Rupert nibbled and sucked with his wonderful mouth. Somewhere in his mind he wondered if he’d ever get used to this feeling but the rest of him was unconcerned with really anything at all, and so his thoughts became a steady stream of _yes_ _yes_ _yes_ _good yes_ _yes_ _please yes_ _yes_ _Rupert yes_. 

Rupert, ever the fan of symmetry, did the same thing to his other ear, nibbling and sucking, eliciting a series of moans. Amir couldn’t help it, he arched his hips upward towards Rupert, the earlier heat bubbling and threatening to boil over with even the slightest touch, but Rupert pushed his hips back down easily. 

“Rupert,” Amir groaned for what felt like the first time in hours as Rupert found and pinched one of his nipples. “Rupert, I need -” 

Rupert pulled away from his ear and sat back. “What? What do you need?” 

Everything. He needed everything. “Please,” he whispered helplessly, at a loss for what to say. 

“You have to tell me.” 

What _did_ Amir need? He needed Rupert to do that thing to his ears again. He needed Rupert to kiss him. He needed Rupert’s hands on his face, on his chest, his hips. He needed to be wrapped up tightly in his arms because right now he felt like he was laid bare and Rupert was the _only one in the world_ who could see him like this, who could bring him to this point and then coax him down, who could make him feel so safe and loved and _frustrated_ and amazing all at the same time. 

But he didn’t know how to verbalize any of that. His chin began to tremble. 

Rupert kissed him. He kissed him and stroked his cheeks and whispered, “Hey, I got you.” 

“I need you,” Amir finally said, his voice wrecked with emotion. “I don’t know how else – I just need you.” 

And so Rupert leaned over him again but this time let his weight settle on him just a little. The thin fabric of his shirt did nothing to hide the heat of his skin or the beat of his heart. Amir’s mind quieted. 

He was vulnerable and shaky but the pressure of Rupert’s body on his kept him in the present. It gave him an extra reminder that he wasn’t alone. He had Rupert. He had _his_ Rupert, who would always take care of him when it became too much, who always knew just how long to hold him over the precipice before pulling him back in, who always made sure that there was no chance whatsoever of Amir slipping and toppling down into the abyss, who was always there with his arms and his lips and his hands and his body and his mind and his soul and his heart. 

Amir let go. 

He melted into the mattress, boneless, fingers releasing the rope and tears escaping from his eyes. Rupert made sure to kiss them away before they could get too far down his cheeks. “I love you so much,” he breathed. His hand traveled down, down, finally to where Amir wanted it the most. Amir’s mouth fell open and he fought a moan. Rupert noticed this and said, “No, don’t quiet yourself. Let me hear you.” 

He continued to move his hand and fingers in a way that had Amir’s mind threatening to go blank. Amir arched his hips, desperate for more, and Rupert didn’t deny him. He kissed him deeply as he drew it out, pulling the already taut string even tighter until Amir couldn’t take it anymore. Then, with one quick movement, he snapped it and Amir cried out, seeing stars as every nerve in his body felt hot and alive and _right_. 

He melted back into the bed after, shaky and exhausted and so utterly spent. Rupert wiped his hand with the small towel on the nightstand. “I’m going to untie your wrists now, okay?” 

“Can I -?” 

“Yes, you can touch me.” 

The second the rope was gone, Amir’s arms were around Rupert, crushing their forms together. He buried his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Thank you.” His voice wobbled and he could barely speak above a whisper. “Thank you for giving me what I needed.” 

Rupert ran a hand up and down his back, rolling them onto their sides and kissing his hair. “Thank _you_ for letting me.” 

They lay like that for several long moments, until Amir was on the verge of sleep. Rupert sat up, tugging Amir with him, and got him a glass of water. Amir watched, taking slow sips, as Rupert opened the wardrobe. He grabbed a pair of underwear and Amir’s favorite sleeping pants. “Do you need help getting dressed?” he asked. 

“No.” Amir had mostly come back to himself and although his legs _were_ a little unsteady, he managed to pull on the garments before getting back into the bed. Rupert changed into his own pajamas and joined him, pulling the covers over them both. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Amir said as Rupert drew him close. “You make me so happy.” 

“You make me happy too.” They shared a long, slow kiss. “We should get some sleep.” 

Amir agreed. In the morning, he would awake at dawn like he always did. Maybe he would wake Rupert up with his mouth as a thank-you before going off to training. Or maybe Rupert would wake up with him and they’d snuggle, and Amir would contemplate skipping just this once (he never did). But for now he was content to let his eyes fall closed and sleep soundly next to his Rupert, the stress of the day a distant memory. 


End file.
